User talk:AvatarAndy
Hi, welcome to The Last Remnant Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Image:AvatarAndyFormationGrid.jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Sarmu (Talk) 02:17, 26 March 2009 PC version Formation tests I have a few more things on the Formation Attribute Talk page, check under the More PC Version Tests heading. Tonight was apparently Yama night, all three formations I played around with were Yama heavy. And it was actually kinda random too. Weird. The formations I did tonight were Hawk-Eye, Picket Fence, and Unicorn. Now that I know more about the Leaders without Special requirement, things are going smoother. Easy to check it by just using a random soldier picked up in Athlum. I also found out I do have a character with the Physical Attribute but without the Speed Attribute. Nora is a lifesaver! Now I just need a few more (easier said than done...). AvatarAndy 04:10, 6 April 2009 (UTC) Yeah, I've been making a stupid mistake with my testing, I was assuming that only one attribute per character counted towards a formation. (Conveniently ignoring race attributes and Leader without Special). So any time I wrote 3 Special 2 Mystic I was assuming that that counted for 5 characters. Oops! So I went back and changed all of my lists so far to account for this. No new formations though, been playing the game and just started a New Game+ (Mostly because I was an idiot and didn't do The Fallen before Underwalt... (><) Stupid...) So it'll be a few days before I get my party built back up to test some more. AvatarAndy 03:35, 11 April 2009 (UTC) User Talk To User:AvatarAndy :I've noticed that, their combination of characters andtheir type and their stats do indeed affect the unleashing of different formations. :Also noticed that some formations like Comet seems to be affected by the number of Qsiti and Sovani (Racial stat). as an Example,In one team I have Rush, Maddox, Pagus, Darien and Blocter, In other I have David, Torgal, Allan, Caedmon . Both released a different variation, I have to look into this and inform you.) Ps, this is the same who as been talking with you about Sledgehammer and Bluejaws. (Edited for typoos)-- 19:57, 4 May 2009 (UTC) ::Think you got the wrong person with regard to Bluejaws and Sledgehammer , that's Adie123 (though I did just recently spend way to much time searching for both of them...creepy!) ::As for formations, race definitely makes a difference for a lot of them, checking the page it looks like Comet requires 1 of each race for for top version on PC. I haven't done too much more stuff with them recently, since I took too long rebuilding on my New Game+, and someone else beat me to nearly every PC formation (not that I'm complaining!). Though it is kinda fun figuring it out for yourself, maybe that's what I'll do after work tonight! AvatarAndy 00:06, 5 May 2009 (UTC) ::: MY apologizes, I swear both your names gets me confused, anyway thanks a lot for all the help regarding the formations, also obviusly to Adie123. Your anonymous TLR fan.-- 04:47, 6 May 2009 (UTC)